


Twelve Days of Q Branch

by QtPi



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond and Q are awkward, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eve is the agony aunt and HBIC, Eve ships Bond and Q hardcore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't want to spoil right now do I? ;), James is a little shit, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Q is a whiny teenager, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the countdown to Christmas, a certain Double-Oh agent decides to finally make a move on MI6's Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve Minions Working

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted in over a year and I'm kinda nervous about this fic and feedback would be amazing :) Also I'm still writing the later chapters so if you wanna tell me what you'd like to see happen I might take note of what you want ;)  
> Also thank you to Bluey for beta-ing this :')
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**14th December 2013**

‘No don’t let it hang so low,’ Q instructed R, who was on a step ladder _attempting_ to put some tinsel up, ‘we don’t want to strangle a double-oh if they walk past that.’

Q couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of 006 getting attacked by the sparkly decor but hid his smirk while finishing another mug of tea. Almost immediately one of his minions went to refill his mug with more tea. It had become a tradition in Q branch to deck the halls with so much red and green that not a scrap of wall was left uncovered. Q and the minions loved getting in the Christmas spirit, and they’d all agreed that it certainly brought some life to the dull white walls. A few more minions weaved their way around the boxes of decor with parts of a faux pine tree and quickly got to work with putting it together in the corner. 

As if on cue 006 and 007 both walked in on the construction site and carefully ducked and weaved their way around all the tinsel and fake holly without tripping over. Despite them knowing about Q branch’s festive antics it was still a shock to them, next thing they’ll see is Q in a huge ugly jumper which flashes and is way too big for him. Not that they’d complain.

‘Ah! Now’s not a good time.’ Q dashed over before they touched anything, ‘We’re decorating.’  
The two men chuckled to each other, ‘You don’t say,’ Alec replied, ‘This place looks like a bomb’s hit it!’  
‘Yes, now if you’ll excuse us—‘  
‘Do you need a hand?’ Bond interrupted. Q and Alec turned to him, bewildered.  
‘James, you serious?’ In all the years Alec had known James he’d never expected James to offer helping with Christmas decorations!  
‘Well I’m sure the minions have _actual_ jobs to do. Might as well give ‘em a hand.’ Bond gave Q a small smile and Q couldn’t help but smirk back.

‘All right then, if you’re offering. You two can help with the tree.’ Q pointed at the few minions finishing off attaching the branches. They all turned to look at and Q for approval, who nodded at them before turning back to the double-ohs and raising an eyebrow, ‘The tinsel and lights are in that box behind you.’

‘Yes, Quartermaster.’ Bond said before grabbing the box and getting the work. Alec just sighed and followed him, plotting a way to get back at James for dragging him into this. The minions who had now finished the tree quickly shuffled away as the double-ohs walked over to the tree. As James crouched down, he opened the decorations box to reveal some fairy lights and a smaller box of red and green baubles. As James pulled out a red bauble that had some old Christmas carol written on it, Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘What?’  
‘You _hate_ Christmas!’  
‘I do,’ James slowly read the words on every bauble with a hint of disgust in his eyes before the expression softened, ‘I’m just... helping out.’ Alec simply raised an eyebrow and peered over at the Quartermaster, who was instructing another set of minions while they tried to arrange some strange contraption that was going to hang from the ceiling.  
‘Yeah, well I have to be off soon. I’m taking Eve to dinner and I can’t be late like last time.’  
Bond put the baubles away and focused on untangling the lights, ‘Oh yeah, how’s that going so far?’  
‘Well it’s early stages, mate. We barely get any time together, what with me having to bugger off to Moscow or Dubai or some bloody place all the time.’

‘How’s it going over there?’ Q had drawn his focus back to Alec and Bond and sat down on a step ladder that was nearby; he watched them work while he sipped on another mug of tea. Bond always thought the man was going to explode with the amount of the stuff he drank! ‘All the other decorations are just getting their finishing touches, which means you two have some catching up to do!’  
‘I have to be off soon anyway, Q!’ Alec remarked.  
‘Ah yes, your little rendezvous with Eve.’ Q took another sip of his tea and hid a grin as he saw Alec’s face of confusion.  
‘How the hell do you know?’  
‘Eve told me,’ He raised an eyebrow, ‘Eve tells me everything.’  
‘Wait wha—‘  
‘ _Almost_ everything.’  
After rubbing his forehead and letting out a huge sigh, Alec turned to Bond, ‘I should get ready then.’  
‘Text me.’ Bond muttered while he got on his knees and started putting the lights on the tree. Alec couldn’t help but grin at Bond before nodding at Q and heading out.

‘Enjoying the view?’ Bond looked over his shoulder and winked at Q, who was still sitting and watching. He grinned behind his mug.  
‘Don’t dawdle, 007. Get back to work!’  
‘Now that’s just unfair, surely you should help out.’  
‘I’ll help in a minute,’ Q slowly drinks the last of his mug, ‘as soon as I’ve made another cuppa.’  
‘You little shit.’

Q smiled triumphantly and strolled into the kitchen while Bond went back to finding a socket to plug the lights into. By the time Q got back the lights were ablaze and spiralled up the tree while Bond had started putting the baubles on with barely any care.  
‘Watch those, Bond. We don’t want you breaking any of them, do we?’ Bond simply sighed and carried on.  
‘Well if you’re so worried about me damaging _your_ decorations how about you put them up?’  
A smile beamed across Q’s face, ‘All right then.’

Twelve minutes later and they both finished the tree and Bond made an abrupt exit.


	2. Eleven Minutes Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the invite for Q Branch's Christmas party goes out, Eve and Q discuss who their plus one's are going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get as many hits that quickly! Thank you to all of you giving kudos - it means a lot!  
> Thank you again to Bluey for beta-ing it.

**15th December 2013**

\--

From: R  
To: Q Branch minions, Q, M, Eve Moneypenny, Bill Tanner.

\--

Hello everyone!  
It is that time of the year again! ‘Tis the season to be jolly and all that jazz! This year’s Q Branch Christmas party is coming up, and this year is sure to be spectacular with a live band, a beautiful space and free drinks! Please come along and join in the fun – it’s going to be a blast!

20th December, 7pm Onwards  
Tamesis Dock, Vauxhall.  
Drinks will be on the house.  
Every guest is allowed to bring a +1.  
Dress code: Fancy but festive!

Hope to see you there,  
R

\--

Q sighed as he leaned back in his office chair and brushed a hand through his thick hair – he was both excited and scared about what this year’s party would bring. Last year Q ended up getting embarrassingly drunk and apparently doing a fabulous karaoke rendition of Total Eclipse of the Heart at 2am. As long as Eve was there to accompany him he was sure everything would be okay. He glared at the snow globe that was on his desk – he’d had it for as long as he could remember, and it was always the first decoration out during the Christmas season. It was given as a present to him from a friend of his that he’d lost contact with when they’d moved to study in Paris. The way the snow fell over the picturesque mountains hypnotised Q; he studied the girl who stood on the peak of the mountain with her hands in the air before she was covered in a light trail of glitter floating past. Time passed.

‘You got the invite then?’ Q almost flew out of his chair – he didn’t even notice that Eve was sitting on the end of his desk, looking down at him smirking. ‘You going?’  
‘Jesus _fuck_! ‘ Q muttered as he sat up in his chair and groaned, ‘No idea.’ He just wanted to get home, he’d had a stressful day with 003 fucking up his mission and breaking yet another one of Q’s precious gadgets.  
‘Oi! You have no choice – you’re coming!’  
‘But Eve! Do I have to?’ Q was whining like a 5 year old.  
‘Yes, you do! You need to relax, boy.’ Outside the window of Q’s office, the faintest fall of snow was outside.  
‘Is Alec going?’ Q could see Eve turn her head away to hide her creeping grin.  
‘Yes, he is actually.’  
‘How’s it going with you two lovebirds then? You hitting it off well?’ Eve pulled up a chair on the other side of the desk and sat opposite Q.  
‘Well the other day he took me to that swanky new restaurant near Soho.’  
‘Ooh la la!’ Q laid back in his chair and tried to do his best flirting.  
‘Oi stop it I’m telling a story here! And besides, you’re flirting is terrible!’  
‘Is not—‘  
‘Sh! Anyway we then took a nice walk to the casino in Leicester Square then later back to his.’  
‘Ooh splendid. And you’re happy with him?’  
‘Very.’  
‘Good. Good, I’m glad,’ all Q could reply with after a short while was, ‘it’s good to see one of us is having a good time with a good fella.’  
‘What do you mean, darling?’ Eve took Q’s hand.  
‘I know I’m not Jude Law or anything but sometimes I feel like I’m never gonna find the one.’  
‘”The one?”‘  
‘The one guy who I magically bump into and fall in love with and he genuinely likes me back and isn’t gonna go off me after a little while. I just want a breath of fresh air.’ Q stared into the snow globe again that he didn’t notice Eve leaning over to him over the desk until a minute had passed. ‘What?’

‘Haven’t you seen the way James looks at you?’  
‘Bond?’  
‘No, James bloody D’Arcy. Of course I mean Bond!’  
‘Mind you, I wouldn’t mind James D’Arcy.’  
‘Shut it, you!’ Eve waited for Q to stop giggling before carrying on, ‘I’ve seen the way Bond looks at you.’  
‘And?’  
‘And,’ Eve sighed, ‘I have a feeling he’s got his eye on the one and only Quartermaster.’  
‘Ah yes but we’re talking about 007, here. He’s a double-oh, doesn’t that explain everything? I’d probably be one of many in a list of countless affairs.’  
‘Hey be careful when you mention dating double-ohs in front of me okay?’ she winked at him cheekily, ‘Do you think 007 is good looking?’  
‘Oh come on, Moneypenny that’s a stupid question... you said he’s got his eye on me?’  
‘Yes, Q.’ Q thought deeply for a while.  
‘Nope. Don’t believe it.’  
‘Well, maybe you should test the waters!’  
‘How?’  
‘Well, every invitation to the Christmas party admits a plus one...’  
‘Oh god Eve _really_? Do you even _remember_ what happened last year?! That memory I had decided to wipe from the back of my skull?! I can’t take Bond to the party! What if _it_ happens again?!’  
‘It won’t, Q! Don’t you worry. Bond would look after you.’  
Q raised an eyebrow at Eve, ‘Really?’  
‘You know, Q – he may appear as a reckless killing machine who fucks women for a living, but behind that flashy facade of his he’s really just a big fat teddy bear.’  
‘Oh yeah, and how would you know?’  
‘Don’t give me the bullshit, Q.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Alec told me that he helped decorate Q branch yesterday,’ Q branch couldn’t help but smile at the memory. ‘I think you should ask him to come next Friday!’  
After a moment of thought, Q sighed and said, ‘Okay. I’ll think about it.’  
‘I think you should, darling,’ Eve kissed Q on the forehead, ‘Now go home and get some rest, you look like a corpse.’  
‘Well, Eve. Actually I feel great.’ Q jested.  
‘I mean it,’ and with that, Eve left Q’s office.

As soon as Eve had gone Q put his face in his hands and sighed, ‘Bloody hell,’ he muttered. Instead of doing what Eve suggested and leaving for home, he went back to honing in on the snow globe until eleven pm.


	3. Ten Seconds of Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody makes a special visit to Q's office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for your support. It means a lot that you guys are enjoying this :')  
> Thank you to Bluey who helped rewrite bits and beta-ed this :D <3

**16th December**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. The ticking of the clock. The cracking of his knuckles. Q couldn't stop fidgeting. He needed to do something, anything to fill the empty silence of his office. It had been a rather quiet day in the office compared to the day before. Ever since his chat with Eve the day before, he’d been thinking about it all: the party, Bond, and the possible chaos that would probably ensue if those two things came together. Bond, however, was a pleasant thought. He would be wrong if he said he’d never had an inappropriate thought or two creep into his head on that particular subject matter.

His train of thought abruptly came to a halt when he heard three loud knocks from his door causing him to jump out of his skin.  
‘Come in,’ Q sighed, expecting one of the many dishevelled minions who frequently bothered him about this, that and the other.  
‘Am I really so tiresome?’ The low voice of the figure who had entered caused him to almost choke on his tea.  
‘Ah, 007.’ He spluttered, as he attempted to keep himself from coughing tea all over the man, which was made even more difficult as he had started to shake and sweat nervously. All in all, he was doing a shoddy job of hiding his surprise.  
‘Q.’ Came the monosyllabic reply as the agent took a seat opposite his Quartermaster. The bloody nerve he had - swanning in and sitting down opposite Q, acting like he was the Queen of Sheba and Q had to kiss his feet!  
‘I didn’t say you could sit down,’ Q quipped, attempting to revert to their usual banter, before adding with a look of disgust ‘what do you want, Bond?’  
‘Oh, nothing - just checking up on my Quartermaster!’ Bond said, as he crossed his legs, smiling at Q like he was a child. All Q did was glare back at him, entirely unamused. 

It was only a few seconds, but Q made the most of it: whilst glaring at Bond, Q looked at him and attempted to study everything about him. And Bond let him. Bond wasn’t a fool; he could see Q trying to figure him out. And so he helped him out. Aqua blue eyes softening and hypnotizing. Lips pursed and the hint of a smile appearing at the corners. Oh, how Q wished he knew how those lips tasted. 

_Shit._

The sly bastard! The sly, manipulative bastard. How could Q have been such a fool? Bond had been luring him in slowly and it only clicked when Eve mentioned it last night. Any time that Bond had come down to hand in his damaged equipment and wish for it to be repaired, Q shrugged it off and thought of him as just being a pain. However, it had only started happening in the past few weeks. Helping out with the decorations was one thing, but now it was getting a little too close for comfort – in his own office, for God’s sake! Bond would court him until Q got the message and responded. So Q was in control now. He could easily just ignore it. The problem was, Q liked it.

If he wanted to, Q could pull Bond’s strings and let him get his way. They could fuck up against his desk on the spot if Q was willing to make the move. But Q didn’t want to. He wanted to savour it. For now, they could carry on working together, but Q held the reins. He had been staring into Bond’s eyes for only a few seconds, but now they both knew the game. All that was left was for Q to move the next chess piece.

‘Splendid,’ Q finally responded to Bond, leaning back in his chair a little and finally breaking eye contact, ‘I’m splendid, thank you.’  
‘I’m glad to hear,’ Bond gave a fuller smile. Another moment of silence passed before Q could make eye contact with Bond again. He had to ration those eyes, after all.  
‘Bond-‘  
‘Yes?’ Q had not been prepared for such a quick reply from the agent, resulting in him stuttering as he attempted to phrase the question.  
‘There’s a part—Christmas party’ He began to feel butterflies awaken deep down in his stomach as shivers began to run down his back, tickling each hair as they did so. Still, he maintained his attempt at sounding calm. Well, as calm as possible. Instead, he started fighting with himself and ended up only sounding bitter, ‘Friday night. It’s a party for Q Branch mainly, however I’m allowed a plus on—‘  
‘You’re going to ask me to be your date to this party,’ Bond said bluntly, smirking a little at the look of astonishment spreading across Q’s face.  
‘Well, I—‘ Fucking dickhead! ‘Not as my date, as my friend.’ He answered, fumbling at such a blunt response before muttering ‘Honestly stop putting words in my mouth.’  
‘All right, touchy!’ Bond chuckled as he smiled to himself, ‘So what time are we going?’  
‘No. No! Hang on,’ Now Q was not simply _sounding_ bitter but _becoming_ bitter, as he shook his head, speaking more to himself than Bond. ‘This isn’t like you, you’re never like this.’  
‘What do you mean, Q?’  
‘”All right, touchy”? Since when do you speak like that?’  
‘Oh come on, Q,’ Q watched as the lighthearted facade fell from Bond’s face, replaced by a gentle disposition much more alien to its wearer. ‘I was just talking to you as a _friend_.’  
‘Colleague.’ Q corrected himself, dying a little as Bond’s face moulded back into its usual hardened mask. He must make sure that next time he watches his mouth.

There was a painful moment of silence and Q buried his face in his hands. Ten seconds later the silence was broken.  
‘Tamesis Dock. 7pm onwards. Pick me up from here.’  
Bond’s smirk returned and he left the office.


	4. Nine Moments Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is confused on how he feels for Bond and turns to Eve for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm nervous because from now onwards these chapters haven't been beta-d. So PLEASE let me know what you think? As always, thank you for your lovely comments :') <3

**17th December**

‘So you have a date with 007?’ Q hesitated as he attempted to decide how he should answer as his best friend sat across from him, maintaining eye contact whilst sipping her coffee.They were sat in the coffee shop around the corner from the entrance to Q Branch, the one they went to every Tuesday for their lunch break. After no small amount of internal bickering, Q settled on denial.  
‘It’s not a date!’ Another moment’s hesitation as he attempted to expand on his exclamation. ‘We’re just going along as colleagues.’  
‘But you do like him?’  
Q took as much time as he could sipping his tea, thinking of how best to phrase his answer.  
‘I _think_ he likes me,’ Q replied, taking care to rest his tea down on the table so that none of his precious beverage was wasted. Besides, the focus allowed him to escape the penetrating gaze of Eve’s eyes.  
‘That’s not what I asked, Q.’  
‘Oooh, you little shit,’ Q whispered, still staring at his mug as he reached for it once more. Eve raised her eyebrow waiting for a response. ‘I’m not telling you, Moneypenny!’  
‘But Q!’ Eve whined like a three year old, ‘I won’t tell!’

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Q lied, ‘I’ll see how the party goes, I guess!’  
‘You should get him a present,’ Eve suggested, earning her a look of confusion from MI6’s Quartermaster, who could have easily been mistaken for a petulant teenager at that exact moment. ‘Oi don’t gimme that look! He’ll appreciate it!’  
‘And see it as an invitation to my bed? No thanks.’  
‘Hey, don’t get so—‘  
‘Touchy? Just like 007 said.’ Q huffed and grouchily took another swig of his tea.  
‘Q.’ Eve took Q’s hand in hers, giving him a sincere look in the hope that he would drop the façade. ‘Talk to me. What’s up? You’re acting like a teenager.’  
‘I don’t know,’ Q whined as he hid his face, which had gone a shade darker than crimson thanks to the blush that had been crawling up his neck, into his cardigan’s sleeve. ‘Bond’s trying to get his way but I don’t want him to.’  
‘Oh Q.’  
‘And he’s _hot_.’  
‘Well, somehow I figured that one out,’ Eve stroked Q’s hair like he was a nuzzling cat, ‘just do what you said – see how the party goes. Take it easy, who knows what will happen?’  
Q’s blushing face appeared again, his messy hair even more askew than usual after the disturbance from Eve’s hand.  
‘Yeah. Who knows?’ Q said, puckering his lips into his best pout. ‘ _Why am I so confused?!_ ’  
‘Oh Q, my boy!’ Eve patted Q’s head.  
‘And if I did get him a present – what the bloody hell do you get a double-oh?’  
‘Tell you what,’ Eve swiftly drained her coffee cup, ‘Have a think about it this afternoon then I’ll come down and see you. Deal?’  
‘Okay.’ Q moaned and finished his mug too.

Instead of thinking about the present for Bond, Q ended up thinking about the man himself. He remembered the whole encounter from the day before. Q closed his eyes and tried to remember every single detail about their little chat, mainly Bond himself. His blue eyes. His short hair. His cheeky fucking smile. His gorgeous lips. ‘Fucking prick’ Q thought. As much as Q tried to forget about Bond, he couldn’t stop. And he didn’t want to. Bond was this itch that Q couldn’t ignore, and he longed to scratch at it until it ate him alive. Q was afraid to admit he loved Bond, but the itch was getting stronger and before long it would take over Q entirely.

‘Just checking on my Quartermaster,’? What on earth did that mean? If Bond fancied him, why didn’t he just _tell_ him? Then again, if Q fancies Bond why doesn’t _he_ tell Bond how he feels? Everything clicked and if Eve were there Q was sure he’d kiss her on the mouth to thank her. If Q got him a present, something simple, Bond would take a hint that Q likes him back. That Q sees him as more than a colleague. In between work tasks Q would sit down for a while, sipping his tea silently in his office and create the most insane and elaborate situations that could happen with Bond. Most of them being possible situations at the party on Friday. What if I get incredibly drunk again and end up vomiting on Bond? What if I become so intoxicated I reveal what I’ve imagined to Bond and make a move on him? What if I made a move on Bond while I was sober? What if he rejected it? What if he accepted it? What if Alec becomes the biggest cockblock of them all? What i--

Three light knocks at the door.  
‘Come in,’ Q said as Eve poked her head into the office.  
‘Had any thoughts?’ she said and perched herself on the edge of Q’s desk next to him.  
‘I’ll get him a present, but god knows what to get him.’  
‘I say you go out one day and see what you can find. But whatever you do don’t buy the man whiskey.’  
‘Oh don’t worry I won’t,’ Q smiled up at Eve.  
‘Listen I’m not going to be in tomorrow because M’s got a meeting at Westminster but I’ll ring you later, okay?’  
‘Okay, you off then?’ Q said as Eve kissed his forehead like always.  
‘Mhm! M would kill me if I were tired tomorrow!’ Eve walked over to the door, but before leaving said, ‘See you on Thursday?’  
‘See you on Thursday.’ Q beamed a smile back at Eve before she shut the door behind her.

So there was no turning back now, Q was going to try and make his own move. He just hoped to God he didn’t cock it up.


	5. Eight Hours Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has to pick a present for Bond, but what do you get for a man like 007?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :') hope you enjoy <3

**18th December**

Quarter to five pm. Q had no work left to do – another quiet day at the office. Tap tap tap tap tapping on the desk, Q’s brain was going mad from the lack of coding whirring into his brain. For once, he wished he had work to do instead of being sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. After contemplating it for a while, Q gathered his laptop, parka and other things and left R in charge of the office for the rest of the evening. When she asked why he just said, ‘Business reasons’ and scurried away before she asked any more questions. He could explain later.

As much as Q loved Christmas, he couldn’t stand Christmas shopping. The whole idea of shopping for someone else always freaked him out. In fact, just the whole idea of _presents_ – giving or receiving – seemed a challenge. There’s always that risk of the person not liking what you’ve given them and you could always give them money to be safe, however Q saw that as cheating. Then there was the fear of having to act if you get a present you don’t even like and hide the disappointment from whoever gave you the present. So, in the case of 007 this was bound to be a challenge.

Q headed straight for Harrods, the emporium of luxury. He was sure that he could find _something_ there, it was just waiting for something to click then he’d know what Bond would want. The sudden wave of heat hit Q as he walked in from the freezing cold street and he couldn’t help but sigh at the warmth. Even though he doubted that he could find anything, he got the least likely areas out of the way first – it was obvious it was going to be the long and stressful process of elimination.

‘Are you looking for anything specific, sir?’ a saleswoman had approached Q while he was gazing at the suits. Although he knew that he wouldn’t get a suit for Bond he sure as hell had fun imagining him in them.  
‘No I’m fine, thank you,’ Q replied, slightly startled. The woman smiled at him and nodded her head.  
‘If you need any help picking something out let one of us know.’ Q smiled back as the woman walked away. After browsing the entire outfits department (and almost being tempted into buying some beautiful cufflinks) Q decided to search the home wares section. Even though the thought of buying Bond a kettle for Christmas was laughable, he was going to try and see what they had. There was every appliance possible, however nothing clicked. Then came the beauty section – they had every cologne imaginable, and Q sprayed every single spot of his body with every single scent possible, his nose was clogging up with the amount of overwhelming scent on him and he knew the smell wouldn’t come off his parka for ages. He looked forward to explaining that one to everyone. There was the huge Christmas area next, and when he reached it he saw what he expected. Inaccurate London souvenirs, endless numbers of teddy bears, even more snow globes and useless things that would only be used once but somehow cost impossible amounts of money.

There was only one stop left – the technology section. Q was sure he’d get lost in his own bubble world however he had to remember he was buying for Bond, not for himself. As he stepped his foot into the heavenly room of computers, he was immediately drawn to a 3D racing simulator for the computer with a moving seat and everything. It was almost orgasmic.  
‘Would you like a go on it?’ a baby faced employee asked him, and much to Q’s surprise he managed to make Q look like a bloody pensioner. However, Q’s inner child burst out and he let out a cheeky grin.  
‘Go on, then!’ Q teased. After ten minutes of playing and figuring out the method of how the overpriced machine worked, Q was satisfied with himself and carried on the quest. Computer after computer after computer – Bond himself rarely used a laptop for anything advanced, and if the laptop was causing any trouble he would’ve made Q fix it. The technology section moved into the music section, and Q had run out of ideas.

He had given up and decided to browse the musical instruments. Q taught himself to play the piano in the past and picked it up quite quickly; he would play it whenever he needed to think or distress and in this case, he needed to do both. After asking an employee if he was allowed to test a piano, he started playing Chopin’s Raindrop Prelude on a beautiful black grand piano. His fingers moved along the keys like they would at a laptop, pressing down without thought. Q shut his eyes and thought about Bond, maybe Bond sitting next to him listening or humming along with the melody. Despite not finding anything for Bond in the end Q _did_ enjoy getting to play a piano since he sold his old one from his flat. He missed playing it, much like when he misses inventing and tinkering with gadgets an—

Q stopped playing and opened his eyes to find a small audience around the piano, drawn in by his beautiful playing.  
‘I—I’m sorry,’ Q said, standing up, ‘I’m afraid I’ve got to go!’ and with that, he abandoned the crowd.  
Why didn’t Q think of this before? He bought everything he needed within an hour and got a tube back to MI6. When he stormed back into Q branch R raised an eyebrow.  
‘Well?’ she asked and Q quickly took a pit stop to talk to her.  
‘Thank you for keep watching, R. Can you do me a favour and make sure no one disturbs me? Especially not 007.’  
‘Of course, sir,’ R replied before coughing and choking, ‘Dear _God_ what is that smell?’  
‘Cologne. Long story. Don’t disturb me!’ Q hastily said as he strolled over to his office, slammed the door behind him and got to work as soon as possible.

All he knew is if he started his little project now it would be finished by the morning.


	6. (Double-Oh) Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bond turns up at Q's office, he decides to give him his Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLUEY'S BACK TO BETA-ING THIS! YAY! <3  
> Thank you for all your kudos and shiznit! Hope you enjoy - I can say that from this point onwards I have LOVED writing for this fic, this is where it starts getting gooooood! <3

**19th December**

Seven am and Q was done. His brain was fried and the bags under his eyes were pretty impressive, but he was finally done. Bond had better appreciate his gift. After putting the present back in the box, writing a card (while finding it incredibly difficult to hold a pen let alone group words together) and putting everything together in a fancy bag, Q decided he would have a well earned nap until something important cropped up.

He made it to nine forty three when there was a loud thudding knock on his door. Q sat up quickly.  
‘Come in,’  
‘Guess who?’ came Bond’s voice and he slowly walked in and smirked at Q before sauntering up to the desk, ‘God, you look awful.’  
‘Your opinions on my appearance are always of importance. Thank you, 007.’  
‘Pleasure.’ Bond smiled obnoxiously at Q. Honest to god Q could punch the man in the face.  
‘I’ve had a restless night.’ He explained.  
‘Ah, I see.’ Bond raised an eyebrow.  
‘Why are you here, Bond?’ Q said while rubbing his aching eyes.  
‘Just checking up on you,’ Bond examined the snow globe on Q’s desk, ‘Obviously you’re not at your best.’  
‘Oh, since when did you care?’  
Bond looked up at Q with concern, ‘Anything wrong, Q?’

_Here goes nothing._

‘I, erm...’ Bloody hell, why was Q all of a sudden shaking? ‘I got you something. For Christmas.’  
‘A present?’  
‘Yes, it’s somewhere here. If you could just give me one—‘ Q reached over and opened a drawer. Inside the drawer was the red bag with ‘Harrods’ sprawled over the front, and Q pulled it out and passed it over to Bond with shaky hands, ‘It’s just a little something. And please don’t open it yet.’ Q yelled a little too loudly when Bond started messing with the tissue paper inside.  
‘Okay, I won’t,’ Bond looked into the bag for a while, and Q was terrified that he had messed up. Did he not like the idea of getting a present? While Bond frowned at the bag and stared at the tissue paper, restraining himself from opening it, Q couldn’t stop wringing his hands and tried to maintain as calm as possible. After a while Bond looked up, stared into Q’s eyes and gave a heartfelt ‘Thank you’. Q breathed a faint sigh of relief.  
‘It’s nothing, honestly,’ Q’s voice was stuttering a little, and Bond staring directly at him wasn’t helping, ‘But don’t open it up until Christmas day, promise?’ Bond smirked, but it felt more genuine this time around. 

‘Promise.’ The next thing Q processed was Bond moving up next to him and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He felt Bond’s lips pucker against his skin (and god it felt good) and heard the kiss ring in his right ear as he pulled away. Time stood still for Q – he closed his eyes and held his breath. When Q opened his eyes, he saw Bond smiling at him with his hand on Q’s shoulder. This smile wasn’t like any other smile he’d seen Bond give – the lips were the same, turning up in the corners like always but his eyes (dear god, his fucking eyes) showed some sort of affection. It wasn’t a half arsed smile; it was a smile that Bond meant. Then the moment was gone, ‘So what is your plan for the party tomorrow?’  
‘M- my plan?’ If Q wasn’t rendered speechless before he sure as hell was right now.  
‘Yes,’ Bond put the bag on the table and leant against the side of Q’s desk, his body facing Q who was rigidly standing behind his chair, completely incoherent. ‘Dress code. Location. Time I should come down and get you.’  
‘Dress code is,’ there was a huge lump in Q’s throat that he couldn’t get rid of, ‘formal but festive.’  
‘I’m not turning up in a Christmas jumper with flashing lights.’  
‘Oh dear god no,’ Q could see the relief in Bond’s eyes.  
‘Good because there’s no way in hell I—‘  
‘I save the Christmas jumpers for the special day itself,’ Q grinned cheekily at Bond.  
‘Jesus Christ on a bike,’ Bond muttered while smiling at the floor, thinking Q couldn’t see, ‘So just a normal suit?’  
‘A suit with something festive.’  
‘Oh come on,’ Bond huffed, ‘me owning something festive? Be realistic.’  
‘Well I’m not your dresser,’ Q picked up his snow globe, shook it and held it up so he could see Bond through the snowfall, ‘so don’t think I’m going to be helping you out.’  
‘Fine, I’ll see what I can do.’  
‘And you can pick me up at around eight. I should be done around then.’  
‘In full festive attire?’ Bond smiled.  
‘In full festive attire.’ Q smiled back, getting lost in Bond’s eyes again.  
‘And who will be there?’  
‘The minions, M, Eve, Alec—‘  
‘I knew about Alec.’  
‘—and Tanner. If they behave I’m sure the minions will be no trouble.’  
‘Well I’m sure it will be interesting ,’ Q got sudden flashbacks of last year’s incident and felt sick to the stomach.  
‘One thing though,’ Bond was about to leave but stopped, ‘tomorrow _please_ make sure that I don’t end up making a dick of myself.’  
‘Of course I’ll take care of you,’ said Bond while grinning like a child over the fact his co-worker said ‘dick’.

Three light knocks at the door.  
‘Come in.’  
‘Oh sorry for disturbing you!’ Eve said as she poked her head through the door.  
‘It’s fine, I was just leaving!’ Bond picked up his present, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’ he said to Q, who nodded once and smiled.  
‘See you tomorrow.’ And with that, Bond was heading out the door with a smirk on his face. When the door shut Q relaxed and had to refrain from giggling. Eve walked up to Q’s desk and raised an eyebrow.

‘Go on, let it out.’ Eve poked Q’s arm.  
Q remained composed as he turned round to face Eve, stuck his hand up and said, ‘I believe a high five is in order, Miss Moneypenny.’  
 _‘That’s my boy!’_


	7. Six Breathless Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Q Branch Christmas Party, and Q has a date with his 'colleague'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh BOY I hope you enjoy this one ;) As always your feedback is appreciated <3

**20th December  
Six-thirty pm, Tamesis Dock, Vauxhall.**

R was dashing around frantically, putting up last bits of tinsel and speaking to the DJ about the playlists for the night. She’d spent the past couple of months arranging this party and she sure as hell didn’t want it to be ruined by shitty music or tacky decorations. The decorations she had chosen oozed class, going with a red and silver approach with the decor. 

The party was on a boat, and R had managed to rent the boat for the evening. It was small and casual, but perfect for a Q Branch party. R preferred calling it ‘cosy’ instead of ‘cramped’. There was a ground floor with a little bar and DJ area, a small balcony area upstairs and an outside area towards the front of the boat. It was perfect for Q branch – there were only twenty minions and R was confident that she could fit forty people on (that is if everyone brought a plus one!). A couple of minions had offered to help out with the decor, and they could see that any moment R could explode.

Q was in his office adding the finishing touches to his party look. He’d gone for a simple and sophisticated look – black suit, a white shirt, black shiny shoes and a red bow tie with tony cartoon reindeers on them, everything fitted perfectly and in all the right places. If Q had said he wasn’t dressing to impress Bond he would be lying. Q’s hair wasn’t as messy as normal and he’d ditched the glasses for contact lenses. If he was going to be going to a party with James Bond he was going to make an effort.

Three hard knocks at the door. It was Bond; Q could recognise his knocks.  
‘Come in,’ Q said while checking himself in the mirror.  
‘Wow,’ came a voice from the door, Q turned round to see a beautiful man in a tuxedo, ‘You look... great.’  
‘Thank you, Bond.’ Q slicked his hair back and checked Bond out, ‘You don’t look too bad yourself I guess.’  
Bond rolled his eyes and said, ‘You ready to go?’. After one more check in the mirror, Q put on his evening coat (a long dress coat that Q only wore for special occasions) and noticed Bond looking at him with hunger. He smirked.  
‘Let’s go,’ said Q and he linked his arm around Bond’s.

They took a slow walk to the boat, told each other about how their days have been, had a laugh about Eve and Alec and talked about how beautiful the stars were.  
‘Do you think it’ll snow again?’ Bond muttered into Q’s ear.  
‘It’s supposed to,’ he turned and faced Bond, ‘and I’d love it.’  
When they got to the boat Q’s name was struck off the guest list and him and Bond made their way into the bar, which now seemed a lot smaller with all the guests inside it. As soon as they stepped in everybody acknowledged Q like he was the king of the castle, shaking hands and kissing cheeks and laughing. Meanwhile Bond was barely getting any attention, which was a first. To Q Branch he was nothing but a nuisance, so he just gripped Q’s arm tighter.  
‘I’m going to go find Alec,’ he shouted over the music to Q.  
‘Oh I’ll come with you, I’m sure Eve is with him!’  
They found Eve and Alec leaning against the balcony upstairs, Alec stroking Eve’s hand that was resting on the railing. Q snuck up behind Eve and stood next to her until she noticed.  
‘Oh my god!’ Eve turned round and saw a beaming Q, ‘You little shit, don’t do that!’  
‘Oh Eve, my dear,’ Q hugged her and smelt wine on her breath, ‘are you drinking mulled wine?’  
‘Of course,’ she jested, ‘Bond, I think you should get your date a drink.’ Eve looked at Bond with wide eyes.  
‘He’s not my date,’ Q said through gritted teeth.

‘I’ll be right back,’ Bond smiled and went downstairs. When Q turned round to see Eve and Alec they both looked at him with amused grins.  
‘Stop it you two! He’s not!’  
‘Yeah yeah, like I believe that!’ Alec finished his whiskey and winked at Eve, who giggled.  
‘How long have you two been here then?’ Q folded his arms and waited for Bond to get back.  
‘About an hour, not much has happened since.’  
‘Oh! But, one of your minions is already fuck faced.’ Alec added.  
‘Shit, which one?’  
‘I think it’s K.’ Eve replied.  
‘Oh, Kate...’ Q sighed, then saw Bond come back up with his wine and a vodka martini.  
‘Be careful, it’s hot.’ Bond said as he handed it over to Q.  
‘God forbid I burn my hand!’ Q mumbled.  
‘Hey, we don’t want you making a dick of yourself do we?’ Bond raised an eyebrow at Q, who started blushing.

As if on cue a slow song came on over the speakers.  
‘May I have this dance, miss?’ Alec bowed mockingly at Eve.  
‘It would be a pleasure, Sir!’ Eve joined in on the gag and curtsied and took Alec’s hand. As they went downstairs to take to the dance floor, Eve squeezed Q’s arm for good luck, ‘I’ll see you two later!’  
‘Would you like to dance?’ Bond closed the gap between him and Q, and Q’s hand started shaking.  
‘Later,’ Q said while sipping his wine, and Bond brought his lips to Q’s ear.  
‘Is that a promise?’ Bond’s low sensual voice brought shivers to Q’s spine.  
‘That’s a promise.’ Q replied, the response coming out almost like a whine, ‘Can we see the stars again?’  
‘Of course,’ Bond smiled, then he took Q’s hand and walked him outside.

It was difficult for Q to remain calm while Bond’s warm, soft hand was gripping onto his; butterflies were swooping in his stomach. The deck was empty apart from a tipsy couple giggling to each other in the corner. The city lights and the stars illuminated the lights, and MI6 could be seen from further down the river. Q walked up to the railing of the deck and looked out over the Thames.  
‘It’s beautiful out here,’ Q said, dreamily.  
‘Well of course it is when you’re out here,’ Bond said in a heartbeat and he walked up behind Q.  
‘Bond I swear to god if you come any closer you’ll spill my wine and before you ask – no, I’m not going to start quoting Titanic for you!’ Bond couldn’t help but laugh, then he put his drink down on a table and slowly put his arms on the barrier around Q. Then he rested his chin on Q’s shoulder. At this point Q had lost himself, focusing on Bond’s weight on his shoulder. His scent. His warmth. His laugh vibrating through his body. Q put his drink down too.

Without any warning Q turned round, put his hands on Bond’s shoulders and pushed their foreheads together.  
‘You’re a fucking prick, you know.’  
‘Hey you should watch your tongue when you insult me or I’ll stop it myself.’  
‘It was a compliment...’ Q could smell the whiskey off of Bond and it was gorgeous. It was now or never. Q snaked his arms around Bond’s neck and slowly let his lips touch Bond’s. When Bond tasted the wine on Q’s lips he moved his arms around Q’s waist and held him tight. Q bit Bond’s lip and moaned into the kiss, licking his lips over Bond’s. Bond pulled away and Q let out a whimper and breathed into Bond’s mouth.  
‘Less is more, darling,’ Bond said as he cupped Q’s face and kissed him on the cheek like he did yesterday. He handed Q his drink over and took his hand as they went back in to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Their moment on the deck would be their little secret.


	8. Five Hours Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is woken by a phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your feedback and kudos and love for this fic :') Hope you enjoy this chapter :D <3

**21st December**

Q was woken up by his phone ringing. After adjusting to the pounding in his head he reached over to the phone and pressed the green button.  
‘Q here.’ He croaked over the phone.  
‘Hello, sleepy head,’ said Eve on the other side of the line.  
‘Eve, it’s 7 in the morning. What do you want?’ Q whined, hunting for his glasses on the bedside table.  
‘M needs you in.’  
‘But it’s my day of—‘  
‘Q.’  
‘Why?’ Q shuffled out of bed and tried to find some clothes to put on. A meow sounded next to him, and Q muttered ‘Not now Erwin!’ at the ginger cat, who was purring loudly and brushing against Q’s leg.  
‘007’s been called out for a mission and we need your assistance,’ Eve said. Q’s lips started to tingle over the thought of last night, and now he was supposed to do business with Bond and pretend like nothing happened and see him go off on a mission. Even though they shared a kiss and held hands, Q had to remember that this was the man who has sex with women to get information.  
‘I’ll be there as soon as possible.’ Q hung up and got ready, fed Erwin, grabbed an apple and headed out to the office.

As hard as he tried he could not stop the butterflies in his stomach, even though he knew he had to be a professional as soon as he got out of the car. When the car pulled into the car park, Q took a deep breath and got out the car. By the time he reached Q branch (which was full of minions finishing gadgets and evaluating them), Eve was there.  
‘Just make sure you have any gadgets that would be of help to Bond ready,’ she placed a file of all the information of the mission on his desk while he placed his cologne soaked coat on the hanger.  
‘What time is his flight?’  
‘Half eight this evening, however this one is unpredictable,’  
‘In what way?’  
‘The mission could take from three days to three weeks, it depends on how quickly Bond can catch our man.’  
‘Mission brief?’  
‘A man called Prokhor Zolnerowich is wanted dead or alive for counterfeiting trillions of rubles and has recently been moving locations. The CIA reported earlier that he’s currently hiding in Omsk. Bond must capture Prokhor and his accomplices, dead or alive.’  
‘I’m guessing Bond will choose the first option,’ he said, with a small grin. ‘Where’s M?’  
‘Briefing Bond in his office right now, they’ll be down soon. If you can sort everything out for Bond as soon as possible and he’ll be down to be briefed on his equipment.’ Eve couldn’t help but smirk at Q before snickering.  
‘Moneypenny...’  
‘Q, what happened on the deck last night?’  
‘Money—‘  
‘Did you brief his equipment if you know what I mean?’ she giggled out.  
 _‘Eve! Stop it! I’m trying to work!’_  
‘Sorry,’ she said and tried to stop laughing. Q looked up at her and bit his lip, and stifled a small giggle.  
‘No.’  
‘Oh _really_?’  
‘Well, we didn’t go that far.’ Q mumbled, and Eve grabbed his arm.  
‘We’re sitting down and talking about this ASAP, mister!’ she said, wide eyed.  
‘Fine, just let me get to work!’ It was good for Q to finally have some interesting work to do that wasn’t paperwork or _another_ safety check. He finally managed to usher Eve out of the office.

What on earth would be useful to Bond for a cat and mouse chase? The last cat and mouse chase involved a car with no tracker and Q leaving false breadcrumbs, so this was a new area. There was a Walther Q had been working on that switched easily between bullets and tranquilisers (if Bond fancied keeping the enemy alive for once), a new radio that Q recently invented, and possibly some sort of explosive that—  
Q beamed a huge smile and leapt up and prepped all of the equipment up for Bond. Once everything was ready a few hours later - he needed to go and test out the equipment, not that he complained! - and he was rehearsing his demonstration of the new gun, the butterflies returned. _Bond was going to be in his office any second_ , and he was meant to be calm and collected without devouring him on the spot. Q kept telling himself ‘Less is more, and last night meant nothing’. It was his way of trying to remain somewhat calm.

Three loud knocks at the door.

_Shit fuck bollocks._

‘Come in,’ Q said, maintaining his composure as Bond walked in.  
‘Q,’ he said with a deadpan face.  
‘007,’ Q replied as normal as possible, handing over the mission file along with his plane tickets, ‘Plane leaves at half eight this evening from Heathrow. Here’s a radio that you can fit into the heel of your shoe,’ Q held it up and pointed at the tip, ‘twist the tip and it’ll broadcast your location. Also, once the radio is activated you can press the small button on the top here and it'll activate the comm so we can talk.’ He demonstrated and a small green light flashed for a second. Q then explained how to use the tranquiliser gun.  
‘Is it coded to my palm print?’  
‘Of course,’ Q looked up at Bond and grinned, ‘And that’s all I have .’  
‘That’s all?’  
‘Well, there’s one more thing you need to take.’  
‘Just tell me Q, don’t start a riddle.’  
‘Your present.’  
‘My present?’  
‘ _Yes your present!_ ’ Q said wide eyed, ‘It’s something I worked on for you and it’ll come in handy. If you can take it with you and unwrap it on the plane or something, there’s instructions in the box. At least I know it’ll hopefully be used now.’ Bond raised his eyebrow. ‘Good luck, Bond.’  
‘I’ll be back,’  
‘I know,’ they stared into each other’s eyes, not knowing what to do, ‘about last night—‘  
‘Yes?’  
‘Erm...’ Why the fuck did Q bring it up? ‘Thank you’  
‘For what?’ Bond smiled, placing his hand on Q’s shoulder.  
‘Just... I had a good time last night.’ Q smiled back.

‘When I come back after this thing we’ll have a night out. Just us two, okay?’ Q felt Bond squeeze on his shoulder.  
‘I...’ Q had to stare at the floor for a second, ‘Me? Really?’  
‘Yeah, what did you think last night was?’  
‘Oh I don’t know,’ Q leaned back against his desk, ‘A casual one-off?’ He’d gone bright red and Bond sighed.  
‘Q...’  
‘I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have brought this up and I should’ve waited for you to co—‘ Q’s lips were stopped by Bond’s. When it registered in Q’s mind he sighed into the kiss and gripped onto the lapels of Bond’s jacket, and Bond gave into Q. Who knew how long it would be until they saw each other again? They lingered for a while, savouring each other's lips pressed together – Bond could taste Q’s Earl Grey and Q could still catch hints of whiskey on Bond’s breath. When they separated a few seconds later, Bond placed his hand around the back of Q’s neck and stroked his hair.  
‘See you later?’ Bond asked, his eyes warming up Q and setting more butterflies free.  
‘See you later,’ Q said breathlessly, with big eyes and showy a toothy grin, something you’d rarely see.

And with that, Bond collected his equipment and winked at Q as he shut the office door behind him.


	9. Four Snowballs Firing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bond away, Q tells Eve everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hope you enjoy :') I did giggle a lot while writing this one <3

**22nd December**

‘Hold on! You’ve kissed him _twice_?!’  
‘Do keep up, Moneypenny.’ Q grinned at Eve. They decided, as a treat, to go to their special coffee shop for lunch even though it wasn’t a Tuesday.  
‘Q!’ Eve squealed, hiding her excitement behind her hands, ‘You’re in, mate!’  
‘Hopefully,’ Q sipped his tea before carrying on, ‘he said when he comes back he’ll take me on a proper date and then I guess we’ll see what happens.’ He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh – he was talking about dating bloody 007! Q? With a double oh agent? It seemed laughable, but it was happening.  
‘Any ideas what you’re going to do?’ Eve leaned over to Q as far as she could.  
‘Oh god I don’t know,’ he looked down into his mug and smiled, ‘Dinner? Something simple like that?’  
‘Well you’re gonna keep me updated, mister. That’s an order.’  
‘Yes, miss,’ Q mockingly saluted Eve and giggled, ‘So what’s going on with you and Alec? You both seemed _very_ happy on Friday!’  
‘Things are...’ she trailed off and hid her face again, ‘great,’ she looked back up at Q, who leaned back in his chair and folding his arms, raising his eyebrow.  
‘You shagged on Friday didn’t you?’ She nodded and snickered into her sleeve. ‘Get in, Moneypenny.’ He couldn’t help but laugh too.  
‘God, what are our lives? We’ve ended up giggling like children over boys.’  
‘They’ve reduced us to thirteen year olds, it appears.’

‘Speaking of our boys, how’s 007 been on the mission so far? Any news?’  
‘Last time Bond sent any sort of information was he had just reached Omsk around 3am. He’s booked into a hotel near the base location and he’ll be scouting the area in the morning.’  
‘Make sure you keep track of his progress,’  
‘Of course,’ Q grinned, crossing his fingers and hoping that 007 would get the job done and he’d get it done quickly. ‘He owes me a date, he better make progress soon.’ He stuck his tongue out.

While walking back to the office alongside a quiet part of the Thames they saw snow slowly start to fall again. Last week it had snowed however by the time Q had gotten outside it had all melted. He was a sucker for snow – as soon as he felt flakes falling on his coat he became a small child, smiling up at the sky and he hoped it settled this time. Eve happily joined in, and they stayed out for a little while longer, after a short while she managed to make a snowball out of the settled snow. Q was too busy looking out at the river, staring up at the snow that was now falling heavier. Slowly Eve approached the back of Q and had to contain her laughter.  
‘Hey Q look at this!’ she called. As he turned around he got hit in the chest with a snowball. Q’s jaw dropped and Eve cackled with laughter, clutching her stomach.  
‘You little shit!’  
‘Sorry, darling!’  
‘Oh no you’re asking for it now!’ Q started making a snowball of his own.  
‘Oh bring it on, bitch!’ Eve whispered at Q, making her own snowball. 

They were both competitive, and when they could they’d duel each other to the extreme, this was by far going to be the most dangerous duel. As the snow fell they’d make more and more snowballs, using their own throw and dodge techniques. However after a while a passerby accidentally got into the firing range and received a hit from one of Q’s snowballs. Luckily he wasn’t too offended and just gave Q an evil look, Eve was too busy trying to not laugh.  
‘Oh my goodness, sir! I’m so sorry!’ Q yelled out to him. He started running after the man to apologise properly but he slipped on the wet ground and landed on his rear end. Eve lost it again, snorting against a wall. After turning a shade of bright red, Q got back up and turned to Eve, fuming. ‘ _ **Moneypenny!**_ ’ he bellowed to a crying Eve. Even though he tried his hardest to keep an angry face, he soon lost it afterwards. While they hugged each other Q’s phone buzzed, when he saw it was from Bond he stepped away from Eve and opened it.

CHECK YOUR DESK DRAWER  
\- 007

‘Everything okay, Q?’  
‘Bond said to check my desk drawer,’  
‘Well we should head back and check,’ she said, smiling. They linked arms and walked back to the office. When they reach Q branch the minions looked at Q, snickering.  
‘Erm, sir?’ R said.  
‘Yes?’ Q said, walking over to her and taking his coat off.  
‘You had a little fall?’ she said, slowly bobbing from where she was trying to hide her laughter.  
‘What do yo—‘  
‘Q look at your arse,’ Eve said bluntly. When he looked it seemed when he fell over he’d gotten a little wet.  
‘I fell in the snow.’ Q blushed.  
‘It’s snowing?!’ a minion shouted from his desk.  
‘Yes, J. It’s snowing. And _no_ you’re not allowed extra time out during your lunch.’ Q said before him and Eve started walking into his office.  
‘But si—‘  
‘ _No extra time._ ’ Q slammed his door and giggled.

Eve sighed, ‘What has this man done to you?’  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Q grinned and sauntered over to his desk. He opened the drawer to find a black box with a red bow around it and a tag on it.  
‘Oh _hello_!’ Eve joined Q behind his desk and looked at it. The tag read ‘DON’T OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS DAY’.  
‘Oh that’s torture,’ Q sighed, ‘Will Bond kill me if I opened it now?’  
‘You’re talking about 007 here. Yes he would kill you.’ She jeered.  
‘Hey don’t you have a job of your own?’ He said and placed the present back in the drawer. Eve tutted and kissed Q on the forehead before moving to the door.  
‘Text me,’ she said as she smiled and shut the door behind her.

Now Q had to track Bond’s progress, and ask him to explain a few things.


	10. Three Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond's radio is switched on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter cause I was a bit unsure about this one but yeah :P  
> ENJOY <3

**23rd December**

Q was at his desk when a beeping came from his laptop, up on screen flashed ‘007 LOCATED’ and the comm was activated.  
‘Guess who?’  
‘Bond!’ Q almost fell off his chair when he heard Bond’s voice on the other line, ‘About time you bloody called. Any reports?’ He bit his lip as he opened up a document on his laptop.  
‘I have located Prokhor and his base.’  
‘Is it nearby to your location?’  
‘I’m currently at a spot where I can see the entrance, so for now I’m trying to find a way to approach stealthily and sneak in through the entrance. The base itself appears to be underground and I can only see one entrance so this may take some time.’

‘Are you okay?’ Q asked, recording down all the information he was getting from Bond.  
‘I’m fine, Q.’  
‘Just don’t freeze to death out there,’ Q leant back in his chair and rested his legs on the desk, ‘you owe me a date remember?’  
‘Oh how could I ever forget?’ Q could hear the smirk in Bond’s voice, ‘I’m looking forward to it.’ Thank god this was only audio and not video, so Q could hide his blushing.

After a few moments of silence and the sound of the wind on the other side, Q asked Bond, ‘So you have time to kill?’  
‘Yeah, nothing seems to be happening at the moment.’  
‘How’s Russia?’  
‘Same as always,’  
‘Bearable?’  
‘Fucking freezing,’ Bond said bluntly and Q snorted, sipping his tea. Another moment of silence.  
‘When do you think you’ll be back?’  
‘Hopefully soon if I find a good way in as quick as possible and no one notices me. Then there’s the whole task of not getting noticed _inside_ the damn base. I just need to wait here for a while.’  
‘Well hopefully something _does_ happens soon. In all seriousness though, are you far away enough to be unheard?’ Q stated.  
‘Yes, why?’  
‘Oh nothing,’ Q stared into his tea, ‘Just that maybe moving a little closer to the entrance _might_ help us actually get on with the mission.’  
‘Hey, I’d like to see you freeze your bollocks off over here.’ Bond bit back.  
‘ _Kidding._ ’  
‘Shut it you tosser.’  
‘Prick’  
‘Impatient bastard!’  
‘Twat.’

‘Did you open your present yet?’ Q looked in his drawer again.  
‘I haven’t needed to use it so far.’  
‘Open it before you do anything else, right? I have a feeling it’ll come in handy.’ Smirked Q, taking another sip of tea.  
‘Q I swear to god if it’s some shower gel and bath bombs I will fucking kill you.’  
‘Oh come on, Bond. Do have some faith in me,’ Q pleaded, ‘Besides, shower gel and bath bombs would be a birthday present.’  
‘You little shit.’  
‘Glad to see my choice in gifts is respected.’  
‘Always.’  
‘Speaking of gifts – Bond, can you please explain what this is in my drawer?’  
‘Just returning the favour.’  
‘How the fuck did you get into my office?’  
‘I do know other people you work with, you know!’  
‘But I have only given the key to my office to those I trust to not move all my stuff, and that cancels the minions out. And M wouldn’t— _Eve_.’  
‘Mhm.’  
‘She’s gonna have some explaining to do.’ Q sighed and asked a question that had been pestering him, ‘Why _did_ you get me a present? 007 the least festive miserable old bugger?’  
‘I’m not _always_ a Scrooge, Q.’  
‘It was just very unlike you.’ Replied Q, and Bond sniffed on the other side.  
‘I like to have a few surprises up my sleeve.’ Bond said, Q hearing another smirk in his velvet voice. Another few moments of quiet.

‘God I wish I could kiss you right now,’ Bond muttered in the most orgasmic voice and Q choked and coughed on his tea briefly, ‘See? Surprises like _that_.’  
‘Oi, there’ll be plenty of time for that when you get home, mister,’ Q quipped, smiling like a lovesick teenager at the thought, ‘You prick, you made me spill my tea!’  
‘Oh no the drama!’ cried Bond mockingly before chuckling quietly, which melted Q’s heart. Then, chatter and the sound of snow crunching under peoples’ feet. A couple of minutes of silence apart from the sound of Bond’s breath. Q understood and stayed quiet too. After a while Bond whispered, ‘I have to go, love.’ And ended the conversation on the comm., however he didn’t switch the radio off.

Q watched the blinking red dot on the map, seeing it slowly move now and then. Soon (hopefully soon) Bond would be home and Q could have him all for himself. They could talk like normal human beings without having work around them, even if it were for a short while. It would be just them. Bond and Q. And to think that Q fell apart at something as simple as a kiss on the cheek and the kisses had been beyond words, god knows what the sex could be like with the man. Q dare not think about it during work.

Three light knocks on the door.  
‘Yes Eve, you can come in,’ Q sighed and Eve did so, smiling.  
‘Bond just contacted me and explained the current situation, I was going to email it to you.’  
‘Perfect.’  
‘Oh and I _have_ to ask you something,’ Q said enthusiastically, leaning forward to look up at Eve.  
‘Ooh shoot!’ Eve looked down at him, and Q leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs.  
‘Out of _all_ the people in MI6 to trust – why in the everloving fuck would you trust _Bond_ in my office?’  
‘Well, anything to help the Quartermaster,’ she grinned, glaring at the drawer and giving a little wink. Q just shook his head and laughed.

‘Oh! I almost forgot!’ Q remembered, sitting up, ‘Speaking of presents...’ he rummaged in a bag under the desk and presented a purple box to Eve. ‘Merry Christmas.’  
‘Oh Q!’ She beamed looking at it, ‘You shouldn’t have sweetie!’  
‘Me not getting anything for my closest friend here? _Come on, Moneypenny._ ’


	11. Two Minutes of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q waits for Bond to finish the mission.

**24th December**

It was getting harder to stay up - Q had been monitoring Bond’s location overnight and by around six in the morning minions slowly started pouring into the busy lab and started the busy day. Q knew that soon he would have to have a nap so that he wasn’t entirely hallucinating, even if it were for ten or so minutes. By around eight Q could barely keep his eyes open and let himself fall asleep.

Twelve minutes later someone was knocking on the door rapidly. Q recognised the way R knocked.  
‘Come in,’ he groaned.  
‘Sir, check Bond’s progress, something’s happened.’ She said, full of panic. Within a few seconds Q had fully woken up and went to check the radio. There was no radio signal. For a second his heart jumped up in his throat, however he then relaxed.  
‘The base he’s infiltrating is underground, therefore his signal must be lost.’ Q smiled at R, ‘Everything is under control.’  
‘We’ll keep monitoring, sir.’ R sighed. She was Q’s second in command, and Q knew he didn’t thank her enough.

‘Thank you, R.’ Q got up and patted her on the back. He might as well get some other work done. Recently he’d been working on a laptop that was completely water and bulletproof, as well as a suitable weight so that it wouldn’t be an obstacle instead of aid. So far he had managed to make it bulletproof; however the waterproof side was proving difficult, with Q having to make every single part inside the laptop waterproof. It was a project he had been testing over and over again and usually the experiments and test runs ended up in Q starting a fire in the test bunk.

After a couple of hours Q asked R, ‘Any traces of Bond?’  
‘I’m afraid not, sir.’  
‘Well he needs to hurry the fuck up, it’s Christmas tomorrow!’ Q muttered, and R couldn’t help but sidle up to Q and raise an eyebrow at him.  
‘R, what are you doing? Why are you doing the eyebrow thing?’  
‘What’s happening between you two?’ she asked him, grinning.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘First he comes along and helps decorate, then he makes many more visits to your office _plus_ he was your date to the party. I think the whole floor have an idea of what’s going on, Q.’  
‘He’s just a colleague,’ he sighed and looked over at R, who wasn’t buying it. ‘I’m not telling you anything.’  
‘Oh come on, Q! It’s Christmas Eve!’  
‘Yes, and?’  
‘Lighten up a little.’ R said, way too happily.  
‘Christmas is _tomorrow_. Work is _today_.’ Q stated, ‘We can gossip once this whole mission is over and done with, it’s just frustrating it had to happen right now.’ Q leaned back on the work bench and rubbed his eyes. R patted his back.  
‘You need something to perk you up. Earl Grey or espresso?’  
‘Oh, Earl Grey please.’ Q smiled, ‘I’m dying for one.’  
‘I’ll be right back.’ She said and walked off to the kitchen.

Q noticed Tanner walk into Q branch and approach him. ‘May I speak with you?’ he said once he’d reached Q.  
‘Well I’m busy at the moment, Tanner. Can it wait?’  
‘No.’ was all Tanner said; Q could read the worry in his eyes.  
‘Bill, what’s wrong?’  
‘Can we go into your office?’ Tanner said and Q excused both of them away to the office. As soon as Q shut the door Tanner shuffled around awkwardly, ‘You may want to sit down, sir.’  
‘What on earth is wrong?’ Q asked, sitting down at his desk.  
‘Bond succeeded in the mission. Prokhor and all those involved with him are deceased.’  
‘Well isn’t that good news?’ Q tried not to think of the worst, and thought of the positives that Bond had done the job and would be heading home.  
‘It appears they were killed in an explosion within the secret base. A few hours prior to the explosion was when Bond’s radio signal cut out.’  
‘Ah, the signal went because the base was underground. When he went down we wouldn’t be able to trace hi—‘ Q went pale when he realised what had happened.  
‘007 is missing in action.’  
‘It’s all my fault,’ Q whispered, focusing on the wall and holding back the tears. Suddenly his chest felt like pounding lead and his stomach was churning uncontrollably. Tanner said nothing. After calming his thumping heart down, he swallowed down the nausea building up his throat and said, ‘He always comes back though, doesn’t he? When I first joined he’d been presumed dead.’ Q’s voice was quivering uncontrollably. Again, Tanner didn’t say a word. They sat like that for a while.

‘Would you like me to go, sir?’  
‘Yes please, Tanner. Sorry.’  
‘I’m sorry, Q.’ Tanner tried to give a sympathetic smile and slowly left the office.

Q sat there staring at the door, listening to the wind outside hitting the window. It was all his fault, and he knew that. Of course he never thought it would do harm to him, however Bond used it and he was in the firing range. _Stupid fucking prick_. Silently Q started to sob, and wiped the tears away on his cardigan sleeve.

After a while, he opened the drawer on his desk and took out the present Bond gave to him. Slowly he pulled at the blood red ribbon and the perfect bow fell apart. He lifted the lid of the perfect box up to find black tissue paper and a small card on top which had ‘Because I know you’re fascinated by them (I’ve seen you)’. As he removed the tissue he saw a beautiful snow globe at the bottom of the box. Q took it out and replaced his old snow globe with the new one. He turned it upside down then placed it on the desk and watched the snow fall along with his tears. He let the guilt eat him up alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I am so sorry. 2. Tomorrow is the FINAL CHAPTER of this fic like holy shit! And I can promise you that tomorrow is gonna be a goodun! <3


	12. A Quartermaster Under a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and Q's spending it alone... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the final chapter, hope you enjoy...

**25th December**

Christmas was Q’s favourite holiday, however due to yesterday’s incident it wasn’t going to be as enjoyable. The guilt was leaving him hollow, and he felt disgusting trying to celebrate Christmas. It was already noon and he was supposed to have put the turkey on. Later on Eve promised she would join him for the evening so that Q had someone’s shoulder to cry on. He’d put the TV on and was watching the annual Christmas movies, this afternoon was one of Q’s favourite – The Sound of Music. It was one of those films that Q always watched with his family and he thought it might cheer him up a little and he could escape from the grouchy world for a while. Erwin sat happily on his lap and purred away.

About an hour later Q realised that Eve was due over in half an hour, he tried to make the house somewhat presentable – of course he had his Christmas tree up and aglow and tinsel and cinnamon and berry scented candles scattered across the whole of his flat. After adding the finishing touches he sat back down on the sofa and let Erwin sit next to him. On the TV Captain von Trapp was sitting down with his children, about to sing Edelweiss. Q knew the songs off the back of his hand, and as soon as the Captain started singing, so did he:

_Edelweiss, edelweiss,_  
Every morning you greet me,  
Soft and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me. 

Another voice joined in behind him:

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever._

Q turned round and his heart jumped into his throat.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Bless my homeland forever._

Thinking he’d seen a ghost, Q turned off the TV and Erwin jumped off his lap with a loud meow. The silence from the day before had returned.  
‘Bond?’ he whispered.  
‘Q.’ Bond smiled back, Q got up and walked over to him, touching the arm of Bond’s suit jacket.  
‘Wha—I—How did yo—‘ and then Q was hugging Bond tightly, tears streaming down his face, ‘I’m so sorry Bond. It’s my fault, I should never given yo—‘  
‘Q. I’m not hurt.’ He said calmly and stepped back to show Q, ‘If anything a few scratches, but I wasn’t injured.’  
‘But you use—‘  
‘The exploding pen, yes.’ Bond’s smile beamed in his eyes, ‘Thank you for that, by the way. It was a nice surprise.’  
‘A pleasure,’ Q gulped, ‘Well how come we never found your radio signal?’  
‘Turned it off.’  
‘ _You fucking prick._ ’ Q scowled at him, hiding his hands with the sleeves of his big jumper.  
‘Well I wasn’t going to turn up here with you _expecting_ me. You know I love to make an entrance.’  
‘Speaking of that how the bloody hell did you get in here?’  
‘Window.’ Bond said, pointing outside. With a sigh, Q wiped his tears away with his sleeve and laughed to himself.  
‘James Bond. Always the spontaneous.’ Q joked.  
‘Just how you like it.’ Bond looked at Q with eyes full of passion, Q looked back at him from behind his sleeve, completely frozen.  
‘Just how I like it.’

After a few seconds Q practically dived over to Bond and closed the gap between them. Their lips crushed together in a whirlwind of passion and Q sighed as he threaded his hands through Bond’s hair. Bond could taste Q’s tears as they kissed, and he slipped his tongue in to deepen the kiss. When Q moaned, that was when Bond gripped Q’s hair and slammed him against the nearest wall. Their lips never lost contact as Q started shedding Bond of his clothes until they pulled away to catch their breath. Bond, now naked from the waist up, took this opportunity to dive down and kiss Q’s neck, one hand in his hair and the other clutching onto Q’s waistband. God, how Bond had wanted to do this for so long.  
‘Wait,’ Q gasped, ‘I have Eve coming over soon.’  
‘She’s not coming,’ Bond said against Q’s neck, ‘She was in on it.’  
‘The little shit,’ Q groaned and pulled Bond’s head back up so he could kiss him with all the passion he had.

Bond pulled away and Q whimpered again and stole another quick kiss before Bond pushed him up against the wall. Slowly he took the Christmas jumper off a panting Q, who was looking at Bond open mouthed with lust in his eyes, then Q took his t-shirt off. Bond looked over Q’s torso, surprised to find him incredibly toned underneath all the baggy knitwear. He pressed his body against Q’s.  
‘You never told me you had the body of a God under that stupid fucking cardigan.’ Bond growled into Q’s ear, which made Q shudder.  
‘Look who’s talking,’ Q growled back and stole Bond’s lip again. It was a fight for power, with Q pushing Bond away with lips and Bond holding Q’s wrists up against the wall. They stayed there for a while, savouring each other’s lips, their scent, their taste, their warmth. When Bond ground his hips against Q’s, Q threw his head back against the wall and moaned loudly. ‘If you keep doing that Bond, I swear to god the things I’ll do to you.’ Q gasped as Bond ground against him again and again to see what he’d do. Both of them felt their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their trousers. Q couldn’t stand it anymore and wriggled free from Bond’s grip, and Bond let Q steer him over to the sofa.

Q pushed him down with full force and straddled Bond’s waist, biting and kissing Bond’s lips before sucking and biting a spot on Bond’s collar bone while grinding their cocks together. It didn’t take long until Bond started becoming breathless, and he grabbed Q by the hair and pressed their foreheads together.  
‘Yes, 007?’ Q said into Bond’s mouth.  
‘For fuck’s sake call me James’, Bond sighed. After grinding one more time against Bond, which left them both groaning, Q kissed James’ mouth, then he slowly kissed down Bond’s torso until he had reached just above Bond’s trousers. Every time Q kissed around his waistline, Bond’s stomach would flutter. Q slowly undid Bond’s trousers and pulled them off to reveal Bond’s boxers, already stained with precum and his erect cock on full show.  
‘I’ll be one second,’ Q said, getting off of the sofa and padding to his room. The wait was agonising for Bond, but he knew he shouldn’t start touching himself and he waited for Q. A couple of minutes later Q came back with condoms and lube and put them on the floor next to the sofa. Q quickly took his jeans off and Bond grinned at the impressive bulge in Q’s navy underwear. Then Q fiddled with his waistband and looked over at Bond.  
‘Q what are you doing?’ Bond laughed, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Q said nothing and grinned over at Bond, before kneeling next to Bond’s head and captured Bond’s lips again. Then he took a step back from Bond and slowly pulled his briefs down to show his erect cock. Bond’s cock was begging, however Bond wondered what Q was doing when he lay down on the floor, his head under Bond’s. Bond swooped his head down to kiss Q.  
‘Well I’m not going to let you come just yet, am I?’ Q smirked after kissing Bond, and he slowly slid one hand down his body to his cock and started stroking himself while he slid the index of his other hand into Bond’s mouth. Of course, Bond sucked and bit Q’s fingers enthusiastically. Q slowly tortured him and looked him directly in the eyes. ‘I’ve wanted to fuck you for a while, you know?’ Q breathed, groaning and gasping as he slowly tugged on his cock. His hips thrusted into his hand and Bond’s hand started to move to his own cock; however Q quickly swatted his hand away. ‘Not yet naught— _oh_ ’ Q moaned loudly into Bond’s mouth because he kissed him messily. Bond couldn’t fucking believe what he was seeing – his Quartermaster whimpering and stroking himself in front of him and having to resist joining in. As Q felt himself get closer to orgasm, his moans got higher in pitch and his breath came quicker, however he stopped just before he climaxed and pulled Bond onto the floor with him.

Both of them kissed each other with lust and Q straddled Bond’s thighs again. This time, Q moved his mouth down to Bond’s boxers, and slowly pulled them down Bond’s legs with his teeth.  
‘You’re a fucking tease, Q,’ Bond breathed. Q kissed back up Bond’s legs until he reached his massive cock and licked up the shaft. He couldn’t help but grin when Bond’s hips thrust upwards and Bond shuddered at Q’s touch. Once again, Q was in control. Q took Bond’s cock in his mouth and sucked painfully slowly. ‘Oh _fuck Q!_ ’ Bond moaned loudly, and Q sucked the tip of Bond’s cock then took his cock all the way down the shaft, which won Q another moan from Bond. Bond grabbed Q by the hair and guided him, Bond’s breathing coming more and more rapid by the second. When Bond was becoming incoherent, Q pulled off with a pop and snaked up to Bond’s mouth, letting Bond taste himself with their tongues. They kissed noisily as their arousal calmed down slightly, then Q ground his bare cock against Bond’s and they both moaned into each other’s mouths.  
Q kept thrusting until they both lost their breath again and whimpered out, ‘ _Oh James, fuck me!_ ’. They both rolled over so that Bond was on top of Q and he crawled over and got the lube and condoms, he poured a decent amount of lube on his fingers and got back on top of Q. Slowly he slid a finger into Q, and Q squirmed beautifully, gasping as Bond’s fingers brushed past his prostate. Bond added a second finger in and opened Q up, leaning down to kiss Q passionately.  
‘Are you ready?’ Bond whispered.  
‘Oh _god yes _,’ Q panted back. Bond removed his fingers and quickly rolled on a condom.__

__Bond pinned Q down by the wrists and slowly pushing into him. They both gasped when Bond had fully pushed in, and Bond slowly thrust into Q. He was going to savour this and rolled his hips while sucking and biting a mark into Q’s slender neck. Q whimpered beautifully under him, and gave him a sloppy kiss before looking down directly into Q’s emerald eyes. They could both feel themselves reaching orgasm, groaning each other’s names under their breaths.  
‘I’m gonn—‘ Q gasped, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climaxing. Bond was close too, and kept thrusting and watched Q underneath him. Q’s eye fluttered shut as he felt arousal build up in his cock, and his moans got higher in pitch again and this time much louder. Bond had never seen anything more beautiful than Q moaning loudly under him, and he too started groaning as he felt himself coming closer to orgasm. ‘James I’m gonna, I’m gonna, oh, _James_!’ Q screamed as he came. He shuddered under Bond and gripped tightly as he rode his orgasm out, mouth open and gasping for breath. Bond kept thrusting through Q’s orgasm, and climaxed shortly after, thrusting powerfully into Q’s body before collapsing on top of Q._ _

__After laying still for a few moments, Bond pulled out of Q, rolled the condom off and disposed it in the nearest bin, he then came back and lay on top of Q. He gently stroked Q’s cock, and Q shuddered at the touch.  
‘Later,’ Q sighed, grinning up at his lover full of orgasmic bliss.  
‘And that’s a promise?’  
‘That’s a promise.’ Q said smiling widely, leaning up and cupping Bond’s face as they kissed. This time the kiss was much more gentle and caring, they stayed there for a while until they had calmed down. They were going to have to have a shower later but for now they were happy where they were.  
‘Merry Christmas, Q.’ Bond said as he stroked Q’s hair and rubbed noses with him.  
‘Merry Christmas, James.’ Q said back, and claimed 007’s lips again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET VOILA! IT IS DONE! Fun fact this is the first fanfic I have written and actually completed, which is a huge fucking deal and just... THANK YOU.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for giving this story kudos, thank you for your feedback, thank you to the FANTASTIC Bluey who's been beta reading this so that I don't make a dick of myself and thank you to YOU reading this! As stressful as it was writing this sometimes it has been fun, and if you like I'll try and write more 00Q soon.
> 
> I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! *MWAH* <3


End file.
